As You Wish
by Rae TB
Summary: Brooklyn's teammates treat him poorly, but is there more to this situation than meets the eye? Why are they being so cruel to him? Very dark, includes Brooklyn torture.
1. Chapter 1

Ladya C. Maxine had a very good point, so I'm backtracking. It originally was going to be a one-shot but I realized it could be expanded upon. I felt like something was off with this story, but I couldn't put my finger on what, so much thanks goes to her. I rarely receive constructive criticism anymore, and it's a pleasant surprise whenever I do get some.

This is meant to take place before the original and will hopefully set up some character development before the events of the next one take place. I also altered the other chapter a tad to attempt to tie it in with this one. Not much has been changed though, so don't feel compelled to reread all that. This doesn't advance the plot too much, but with hope, it does advance the characterization process...In other words, nothing really happens in this chapter other than Garland, Brooklyn, Ming Ming, and Crusher bonding. XD Sorry if this is confusing since I'm rearranging the order and all. XP; eh heh...

Disclaimer: Beyblade and its characters do not belong to me, and I am making no money off of their names.

* * *

Blond hair cascaded downwards, tumbling in a burst of golden radiance. Each hair shined with its own distinct beauty. The sun glimmered down upon them playing off of the glossy strands which were separated into sections and being braided as the owner of them sat still, patiently waiting. A young pop superstar stood behind her friend as she expertly wove the sections together humming as her own blue locks framed her face.

Two other boys sat nearby, watching in slight amusement as their fifth companion practiced his blading. The shadow of a nearby tree they were propped against loomed over them casting its shadow. Its branches successfully protected them from the sweltering heat of the sun allowing the two to rest in a calm state of mind, "You know, I always wondered how Mystel would be able to complete such a long braid on his own," Brooklyn grinned as he absorbed the scene. A gentle wind blew, tousling his flaming red mane as small animals scurried by. It was a utopia for Brooklyn, a place where he could be alone and bond with both his friends and nature alike.

"Heh, you'd be surprised...I've seen him do it without Ming Ming's help before," Garland yawned. His own silver hair was back in a ponytail shimmering just as brilliantly as Mystel's, but in a different way. Mystel's hair was like golden rays of light; his own hair was like ice. It matched their personalities perfectly. Mystel was the warm, caring one while Garland was the colder more withdrawn of the two. After all, it had been Mystel's suggestion to go to this peaceful clearing in the first place and bond with one another. "Hey, Crusher, we're here to bond, not practice!" the captain called standing and brushing himself up. He smiled down upon his best friend, hoisting him up as he turned to look back at Crusher in disapproval.

The youth sighed calling his blade back and grinning, "Yeah, I suppose you're right," he stretched. "I just want to be at my best when the next tournament rolls around," Crusher commented while Brooklyn smiled knowingly.

"Don't worry, you'll be ready by that time," the redhead assured. "But for now, why not just take a break?" Brooklyn questioned receiving a smile for his efforts.

"Sure, why not," Crusher yawned as he stretched out his tired muscles in a bored fashion.

"All done!" Ming Ming announced as Mystel admired her handiwork.

"I guess you were right, you can braid better than I can," he chuckled.

"Well, I had the advantage since it wasn't my own hair I was braiding," she winked. "So, what do you boys say to taking a dip in the river?" the pop princess smiled. Mystel shrugged as Brooklyn and Garland made direct eye contact, both grinning before looking back at the group.

"Sure, why not...it's fine with us," Brooklyn smiled, the rest of his team finding themselves smiling as well. It seemed as though Brooklyn's moods were always contagious amongst their group. If he was upset, so was everyone else. If he was happy, then that joy spread through them like wildfire.

"Alright, last one there is a rotten egg!" Mystel smirked, taking off at top speed. Garland's jaw dropped before shutting as he scowled.

"Why that little- he's already a thousand times faster than all of us combined!" he growled angrily. Brooklyn just laughed taking off into a run as well. The breeze caressed his face, wrapping around his body as his feet pounded against the ground without mercy. Brooklyn's breath came out in short pants as he shook his head. Mystel was clearly insight now, his long braid whipping around behind him.

"Heh, now I got you," the teen prodigy muttered under his breath, pouring on the speed.

"Brooklyn!" a voice shouted. Brooklyn made the mistake of looking back at Garland, running into Mystel with a groan. The impact sent both tumbling forward and colliding with the ground, a dull thud sounding.

"Ow," Brooklyn hissed as the blond beneath him let out his own moan of pain.

"Hey, how do you think I'm feeling right now? You aren't exactly light you know," the blue eyed boy grumbled. Brooklyn just laughed and stood to help Mystel up, their three friends rushing to join them.

"A-Are you two alright?" Garland panted wiping his brow.

"Yeah, I think we're both fine," Brooklyn assured.

"...Speak for yourself," Mystel pouted as Brooklyn just grinned and messed up his hair.

"Really?...Good...because the last one at the river is still a rotten egg!" Garland laughed, taking off in a sprint once more. Both Mystel and Brooklyn watched in shock as their leader sped off like a bullet.

"...You have got to be kidding me!" Mystel grumbled. "Come on Brook, let's show him how it's done," he smirked as Brooklyn grinned and nodded.

"Wait you two!" Crusher panted as him and Ming Ming caught up. But it was too late; they were already in hot pursuit of their team captain.

"OH, those boys!" Ming Ming fumed looking over at Crusher. "You know what I mean," she pouted as her hair was affectionately tousled. "Come on, let's go follow the three stooges," the pop diva sighed choosing to just walk instead of trying to keep up as Crusher grinned and followed.

Garland smiled as he saw his goal in sight giving him renewed initiative, almost there...and Brooklyn and Mystel were nowhere to be found. This thought empowered him as he poured on the speed, stopping abruptly when he got there. "What-...but HOW!" Garland gawked.

Mystel was currently in the process of dunking Brooklyn under the water as the youth flailed and came up for air. He glared fiercely at Mystel, splashing him before grinning at Garland. "About time you joined the party," he chuckled as Garland continued to gape.

"Didn't your mother teach you it isn't nice to stare?" Mystel tsked, earning a glare filled with spite.

"Haha...now, how on earth did you two beat me when I was ahead of you?" he scowled.

"Oh, turned out Mystel knew a shortcut...rather handy, don't you think?" Brooklyn grinned as Garland growled.

"Oh, you two are so dead now!" he laughed as he walked forward like a fierce predator stalking its prey.

"Eeek, Brooklyn, protect me!" Mystel mock screamed, hiding behind him as the genius laughed. Garland made a desperate dive, Brooklyn stepping to the side as Garland fell face first into the water. Mystel and Brooklyn looked at each other and laughed ignoring the anger etched on Garland's face as he came back up.

"There you three are!" Ming Ming huffed as she walked up, hands on her hips.

"Come on Ming, the water's fine!" Mystel smirked as Ming Ming's eyes widened.

"Are you kidding me! That'd mess up my hair," she said as the other four just looked at her in shock. "What?" Ming Ming pouted in question, her lips protruding in adorable fashion.

"You were the one that suggested coming here," Mystel coughed.

"And that means I have to take part in ruining my hair?" she scoffed. The other four boys exchanged glances as Mystel, Brooklyn, and Garland got out of the water and walked forward. Crusher stood behind her, keeping her in place. His arms were firmly crossed as she gulped, backing into him with a squeak.

"W-What's going o- EEK! Brooklyn, Mystel, Garland! Put me down!" she cried. The three just grinned and swung her back and forth before they threw her into the water. The cool liquid rushed out to meet her with a resounding splat as the female came up spluttering and glaring. The rest of her team laughed as she calmly walked out of the water and pushed Brooklyn into the clear waters which remained untainted by pollution.

The redhead prepared to swim up, but suddenly a feeling of dread shot through him. The overwhelming sentiment claimed his body, making him incapable of any movement. It was as though that moment in time, and the cool waters he was in had frozen over. The teen struggled to get to the surface, but he didn't know where the surface was any longer. He began to thrash, but the emotion took over once more. He couldn't put his finger on what this feeling was...just that it was some terrible kind of foreboding that caused his throat to tighten and his stomach to sink.

It was a struggle of nature vs. man, and man vs. himself, and Brooklyn was losing.

Garland shook his head and laughed lightly. That soon came to a halt as his parental side took over and he began searching for Brooklyn, "I wonder why he hasn't come up yet..." the leader mumbled to himself as Mystel smiled.

"I'm sure he's fine, probably just plotting his revenge," the blonde chuckled.

"I'm not so sure Mystel..." Garland muttered, his worry growing by the minute. "That's it, I'm going in...joke or no joke, Brooklyn could be in serious trouble!" Garland growled. The captain walked in to the cool waters and swam toward Brooklyn with sheer grit and determination. Nothing mattered at that point, nothing but reaching Brooklyn. His hand extended and wrapped around his friend's wrist, pulling him out and holding him close. "Brooklyn...Brooklyn, are you okay?" Garland whispered as Brooklyn spluttered. He had been saved from the dark abyss and was free once more, struggling for air. But was he safe from the emotions?

"G-Gar...y-you saved me," he managed to get out as the others ran to his side. Even Ming Ming made a great sacrifice by braving the waters.

"Of course...what are friends for?" he grinned, trying to hide his worry. The waters hadn't been that deep, and Brooklyn was an excellent swimmer. All five seemed at a loss of where to go from there until Mystel broke through the tension.

"Come on guys, it's getting late...let's head back," Mystel sighed as the others nodded in agreement. Garland hoisted Brooklyn into his arms picking the boy up effortlessly and examining him.

"Can you walk?" he questioned gently. Brooklyn nodded feebly in return as Garland kept a reassuring arm wrapped around him. The five walked away at a leisurely pace as a pair of hawk like eyes surveyed them.

"Soon Brooklyn..." a voice whispered. "Soon..."

The walk home was spent in a terse silence as it wrapped around them like an anaconda, squeezing viciously. It consumed any attempts at a conversation that might have normally taken place as Garland opened the door. "Come on Brook, you should get some sleep," he reasoned as the redhead shook his head.

"I'm fine...besides, we were going to watch a movie together, remember?" he inquired as Garland sighed.

"Come on Gar, stop being such a wet blanket! Let poor Brookie here have some fun...for once!" Mystel pouted as his captain paused in thought.

"Well...alright, if he's sure he's up to it..." the teen trailed.

"I'm sure," Brooklyn smiled as Garland nodded and got the movie set up.

For the next hour and a half laughter filled the room stopping only when the movie ended, and their captain hit eject, "Bed!" he glared as the other four whined but went to do so.

"You sure you okay Brooklyn?..." Mystel asked on the way back to his room as his friend nodded.

"Positive...goodnight Mystel..." he yawned.

"Night..." the now sleepy teen stated, exchanging his goodnights with everyone else. Brooklyn smiled and did the same before going to back to his room, sitting down on his bed thoughtfully.

The youth laid down to sleep for the night, a single question racing through his mind: "what happened back there?" The redhead tiredly shook his head and allowed sleep to claim him unaware of the dark figure sneaking into his room.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of warnings go along with this one: this entire thing is basically Brooklyn getting the crud beaten out of him. A lot of bad stuff happens to him, and I mean a LOT...so if you can't stand reading about that, you might want to consider turning back. In the beginning the characters will seem out of character. **Stick with it.** It's confusing, but hopefully the end will clear everything up.

Oh, and this was the original and only chapter before Ladya C. Maxine pointed out that I didn't really set up the relationships. So odds are you already read this one and should read chapter one if you so desire. A few sentences have been added to this, but nothing huge really.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, or its characters and I am making no money off of their names.

* * *

Rays of light streamed through the window warming Brooklyn's face as the youth turned on his side in an attempt to stay asleep longer. He groaned out of disapproval at such a harsh awakening, his sea green eyes fluttering open. The teen tiredly glanced outside, his ginger locks falling in his pale face. It was a beautiful day. Birds were talking avidly as the sounds of their vibrant chirping floated through the air. Squirrels ran off to hide their plentiful bounty as bees hurriedly rushed to collect their pollen. A small smile graced the onlooker's lips, successfully softening his already gentle features. Brooklyn yawned contently and stretched out while attempting to wake himself. Today would no doubt be yet another wonderful time spent with his friends.

_Friends_...

He never thought he'd see the day where he could honestly say he had friends.

Friends that cared about him.

Friends that _loved_ him.

The reflection caused his smile to widen as he tugged the covers off and jumped out of bed. He couldn't wait to start the day and greet his family.

_Family_...

Ever since the end of the Justice Five tournament Ming Ming, Mystel, Crusher, and Garland had become his family. They all just seemed to click together somehow. Their group was a balanced assembly of individuals that cared for one another. Ming Ming was the bratty and spoiled yet loveable little sister, Mystel was the immature, hyper, and somehow adorable little brother, Crusher was the overly protective big brother, and Garland was the overbearing father that meant well. As for Brooklyn...he liked to think of himself as the second eldest brother that watched out for Ming Ming and Mystel and was there for moral support.

Yesterday had just brought them closer together. Garland had saved his life after all. The outing had been spent with sunshine and laughter, before they headed back to unwind with a movie. That's what their average day had been like ever since he had broken free from the darkness threatening to overtake him.

Boris had tried to get revenge on the five of them for losing and ruining his corporation. But struggle as he might, the man would never be able to split them up. They were too close to one another, and as long as they worked as a unit, they would be unstoppable. For a while, they hadn't known what it meant to be a team but after they had come together to save Brooklyn from his dark side their group learned. Life couldn't possibly get any better, everything was _ideal_, everything was _perfect_. But perfection could only last so long before breaking apart.

"Hiya guys!" Brooklyn chirped joyously as he entered the kitchen, a small smile pasted on his face. The room that had been filled with the sound of warm cheerful laughter before he had arrived soon became cold. Immediately the chuckling that had resonated down the halls came to a halt, all four teammates looking at him harshly. An awkward silence now consumed the kitchen, all of them staring as though he had committed a terrible sin. The cold atmosphere that consumed the kitchen soon became a frost, surrounding Brooklyn's lungs and forcing him to struggle to breathe. He was literately suffocating under his teammate's icy looks, "...Guys?" Brooklyn questioned in confusion. He had never been given such icy glares or witnessed such hatred radiating off of his comrades.

"Way to ruin the mood Brooklyn," Garland sneered leaving the room angrily. Mystel shook his head and shot Brooklyn another nasty look.

"Now look at what you did," he hissed, following their captain.

"Garland, Mystel! Wait!" the redhead shouted after them in confusion. What had he done to make them so angry? It had been so sudden...one minute they had been happy, the next they looked about ready to kill him.

"Ugh, really Brooklyn...we were having such a great time before you showed up! But as always, you had to destroy all the fun," Ming Ming glared turning on her heel briskly and walking out. The young prodigy watched in shock, looking over at Crusher...the only person that hadn't walked out.

"What's going on?" he asked helplessly as the larger boy shook his head. He couldn't understand it, yesterday had gone so well...they had all been so carefree and happy. But today it was as though everyone had just changed overnight and turned on him. What had happened to the laughter? What had happened to the races, movie watching, and Garland saving his life? What had happened to the people he thought had loved him?

"Unbelievable..." Crusher mumbled. Brooklyn frowned in response following him as he put his dishes in the sink.

"Come on Crush...what's up? What happened to yesterday, huh? We had a great time, right?" he questioned feebly.

Then something Brooklyn thought would never happen happened. The unthinkable, unfathomable, unbelievable took place in that one moment.

Crusher _hit_ him.

It was like a strike of lightening; sudden and dangerous. It took a minute or two for the prodigy to comprehend what was happening as the force of the shot sent him reeling backward. The initial impact had hurt, but not as much as the emotions that followed behind it. The spot on his cheek where he had been punched burned and ached. Not just from physical pain, but from the disbelief associated with it. The area was already beginning to redden as Brooklyn watched in horror. It was as though this wasn't actually happening to him...it couldn't be. Crusher would _never_ strike him. Never.

"Stay away Brooklyn...stay away from all of us. Yesterday was a pack of lies. How could you possibly think we could have fun with someone such as yourself? We're better off without you," Crusher hissed as Brooklyn brought a hand up to touch his cheek in horror.

"Crusher..." he whispered a glare shot his way as his teammate walked out. There was so much hate within that one look, so many tightly leashed promises. Promises to cause him pain, promises to make him hurt.

But why?

What had he done?

Brooklyn ran after his close companion, but with every step he took his associate just got further and further away. "Crusher!" he cried out, screeching to a halt in front of Mystel. The younger boy's arms were crossed firmly across his chest, his head raised proudly. The blonde stood perched on a crate to give him a height advantage. He gazed down upon Brooklyn as though he were an inferior being and scoffed, his mask hiding his features. He gracefully jumped down from where he had been, approaching Brooklyn slowly.

The redhead blinked a look of horror etched on his face as he took a step back. Another step, another, and another...until there was no place to go. Try as he might every step just brought him closer to Mystel. He was trapped with his friend in front of him. Then again, could Brooklyn still call Mystel a friend?...He didn't know anymore... "Stay away from him you slime," Mystel said calmly, Brooklyn's expression becoming a defeated one.

"Mystel..." he whispered softly as he reached out to him. His hand was roughly slapped away, a knee connecting with his gut. A cry of pain echoed through the empty hallway as Brooklyn bent over, holding his aching stomach. "W-Wha?..." he choked out, falling to his knees in agony.

"You're the weak link, Brooklyn. You ruined BEGA, our loss was your fault," he spat out as the prodigy looked at him in shock.

"But..." Brooklyn croaked. A punch connected with his chin this time, his skull snapping back. By now his head was throbbing as he made direct eye contact with the male before him. "That's not true!" he whispered as Mystel snarled.

"Like HELL it isn-" he started.

"MYSTEL, that's quite enough!" a voice growled. Brooklyn looked up at his team captain in appreciation. Someone still cared, someone still loved him.

"Thank you," Brooklyn breathed walking toward Garland. The silver haired teen grunted and pushed him to the ground, bringing a foot down upon his chest. Brooklyn yelped in pain looking up in a betrayed manner. "G-Gar..." he croaked.

"You think I told him to stop for your sake?" Garland cackled looking over at Mystel who smirked and joined in the laughter. It hadn't been the happy sound Brooklyn had heard earlier. On the contrary, it was something dark, sinister and filled with hate...hate for _him_. "I told him to stop so I could take over you worthless, disgusting little maggot," he sneered spitting in the teen's face.

Brooklyn groaned wiping it away as Garland grabbed a hold of his hand, hoisting him up, "W-What a-are you doing?" he shouted as Garland's grip tightened. He smirked cruelly as he began to twist it in an unnatural position, Brooklyn's face showing the pain he was in. "S-Stop y-you're h-hurting me," he screamed only to have a sharp ache shoot through his back when Mystel kicked him.

"That's the point you twit!" Garland spat laughing at the loud cracking sound that followed. The redhead's scream of woe filled the house as he grit his teeth.

"That's it!" Brooklyn screamed pulling Zeus out.

"How do you expect to launch with one hand genius?" Mystel laughed. He growled and spun around, kicking Garland and sending him to the ground. This would hurt like hell, but it was perhaps his only way out of this situation. Shakily using his now broken wrist he prepared his blade launching it and sending it careening into Mystel. Enamel ground against enamel as Brooklyn willed away the pain, a sound of intense hurt spewing forth from his lips.

"I am sorry my friend," Brooklyn croaked, retrieving Zeus and running.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ming Ming grinned as Brooklyn panted and came to a stop before her, pressing his lips together in thought.

"Ming Ming...come on, it's me! It's Brooklyn! Your friend!" he cried hopelessly.

"The Brooklyn I know is not my friend!" she growled approaching him. His weary eyes landed upon the knife in her grasp the metal shining brightly in the low light. Brooklyn's eyes widened as he took a step back horrified at the glimmer the weapon gave off.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Garland smirked as he and Mystel approached him from behind, Crusher appearing shortly after.

"I don't believe this..." Brooklyn whispered.

"Believe it Brookie...you've ruined our lives for the last time!" Ming Ming hissed as Brooklyn took a step back and bumped into Garland.

"Why, hello there..." the team captain smirked, holding him back so the blue haired pop princess could approach with the knife.

"NO!" Brooklyn screamed kicking the knife from Ming Ming's grasp. "ZEUS, KING OF DARKNESS!" he boomed having his blade loop around in boomerang fashion, knocking Garland out. Another sharp pain shot through Brooklyn the second he launched. He was straining his already broken bones and it took all of him to try and ignore it. Another cry of pain burst forth from his lips ignoring the laughter of his former comrades. Brooklyn pushed past the others, beyblade in hand as his heart raced. He was running on nothing but pure adrenaline now as he fled the building. It pumped through his veins, empowering him and making him stronger and more determined. Brooklyn's feet pounded against the ground, his heartbeat in sync with every step.

"Psst! Brooklyn, over here!" a familiar voice shouted. The owner of Zeus skid to a stop biting down upon his lip as he glanced back at his approaching teammates. He had no choice but to trust it...

Brooklyn shut his eyes and took a deep breath before following the sound only to be pulled into a dumpster, the top brought down. The two stayed silent as the crowd ran past, Brooklyn letting out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you..." he whispered, wiping his eyes. "Today has been awful...I thought those people were my friends and-and..." Brooklyn croaked.

"It's okay now Brooklyn...everything is okay, I'm here for you," the voice said tenderly as Brooklyn squinted. He focused all his energy on the figure before him and the thin beam of sun streaming in and falling upon him. The small glimmer of light cut through the dark its radiance lighting up the face before him. A patch of blue.

"Hiro!" he gasped happily, embracing him as the elder smiled and hugged him softly. He hadn't seen the man since the Justice five tournament, and yet here he was in the flesh, saving him. It was rather ironic that someone he hadn't seen in so long had rescued him from his closest comrades.

"Come on, I'm getting you out of here," Hiro smiled pushing the top on the dumpster off. "This way...I know a warehouse we can hide in," he assured, leading him away.

"Thank you so much Hiro...I really can't say that enough," he sniffled as his former coach smiled.

"It's no problem...now...This way," he smirked once they had reached their destiny. His face took on a dark look, opening the door and throwing Brooklyn in. The teal eyed teen screamed in agony as he landed upon his broken wrist which made another sickening crackling sound. Brooklyn's body hit the pavement hard as he groaned and attempted to stand only to have Hiro kick him down. Another hard impact with the ground, and another scream of pain soon followed.

"Hiro...how...how could you..." Brooklyn groaned as his teammates came back and surrounded him.

"You'll finally be getting what you deserve..." Hiro hissed with a cruel grin walking forward slowly. They all shared one thing in common; the glint in their eyes was murderous. Brooklyn couldn't believe it...his teammates, his former coach...they were going to kill him. He attempted in vain to keep his eyes open but it was no use.

"I...I..." Brooklyn sighed. His eyes slid shut and darkness crept forth to embrace him. It cradled his body, rocking it soothingly as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Brooklyn...wake up..." a voice urged shaking him gently. The teen moaned as his eyes snapped open, a sigh of relief escaping his throat. 

"A-A dream...i-it was all just a terrible, terrible dream!" he cried, jumping up. A terrible pain shot through his body as he fell to the ground, surveying his wounds. "N-No..." he whispered coming back to reality as his scared eyes darted around the room, falling upon Boris. "What are you doing here!" he cried.

"It's alright now...I'm here to help. You'll never have to hurt again," he comforted as Brooklyn ground his teeth together. Those so called teammates of his...they had done this.

"T-They'll pay for what they did..." Brooklyn whispered. He had trusted them, and they had betrayed that trust. They had made him hurt and Zeus was taking advantage of that pain, feeding off of his master's rage and fueling the fire as it flared dangerously.

"Don't worry Brooklyn...They will, we'll both make sure of it," Boris assured as Brooklyn looked up at him. "But first..." the elder trailed, kneeling before the youth. "You must pledge your loyalty to me, that's the only way you can get the vengeance you deserve."

Silence overtook the room as Brooklyn paused, "You're the only one I can trust anymore...you have my pledge. I am loyal to you and you alone," Brooklyn stated, bowing before him as the man grinned.

"Perfect...come with me Brooklyn, I will heal you," Boris stated, leading him to a machine and hooking him up to it. "You will be put to sleep momentarily and wake up in my cellar, ready to fulfill my every desire," he cackled. Brooklyn nodded numbly in response, allowing Boris to do as he wished. Once again darkness claimed him as he curled up, and fell asleep.

* * *

A rhythmic beeping sound filled the air of a chilled cellar, several machines working endlessly. Boris gazed upon the monitors attached to Brooklyn, smirking evilly. His plan had gone just as he hoped. He had successfully managed to kidnap the boy and get him back to his laboratory. The rest of the justice five team was clueless and searching for Brooklyn worriedly, but they were too late. Boris' advanced equipment had been expensive and required the last of his money, but it was worth it. It had worked and done its part, feeding Brooklyn fake images, making them appear to be real. It was all an intricate lie he had weaved. He would get his revenge upon everyone, and he would use Brooklyn to do it. 

At that moment the youth's eyes snapped open and rested on Boris as he stood, testing his muscles. A small grin spread across his face which was now shrouded in a black aura. His eyes were empty, sadistic even as he licked his dry lips, hungry for nothing more than the taste of blood, "How are you feeling?" Boris questioned as Brooklyn closed his eyes momentarily and then reopened them.

"I am ready for your orders my master," he bowed as Boris grinned.

"Very well...Kill Hiro, Ming Ming, Mystel, Garland, and Crusher..." he chuckled.

"With great pleasure..." the boy spat out.

"Perfect. Oh and when you're done...bring the bodies back to me," Boris commanded.

"As you wish master, as you wish..."


End file.
